Son of the Sun
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: ABO-verse - After college in Alaska, Percy returns to New Rome to live there. Only, he returns with a blonde, blue-eyed baby. And everyone is quick to come to a logical conclusion; three years ago, during a party to send him off, Percy had hooked up with Will. Alpha and omega equals baby, right? Will/Percy slash


PJatO || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || Son of the Sun || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || PJatO

Title: Son of the Sun – How to Accidentally Adopt a God, a Guide by Percy Jackson

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, mpreg, mistaken identity, found family, f/f

Main Pairing: Will/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase

Godly Character: Apollo

Summary: After college in Alaska, Percy returns to New Rome to live there. Only, he returns with a blonde, blue-eyed baby. And everyone is quick to come to a logical conclusion; three years ago, during a party to send him off, Percy had hooked up with Will. Alpha and omega equals baby, right?

**Son of the Sun**

_How to Accidentally Adopt a God, a Guide by Percy Jackson_

Will smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he returned to New Rome.

He had been gone to visit his mother and family over the holidays and while he loved and missed her, it was also exhausting to deal with family and if he was being honest, he was truly looking forward to being back home for college again. He was studying medicine in New Rome, where he was sharing an apartment with his best friend Nico. Life in New Rome? It was good.

...Or at least he had thought so, until he arrived in his apartment to find not just Nico but also Nico's boyfriend both glaring pointedly at him. Just... like everybody else he had seen on his way here.

"Hello? I'm home", offered Will reluctantly.

"How was it with your parents?", asked Nico, schooling his features a bit.

"As always", sighed Will and went to dump his stuff in his bedroom. "I mean, I love mom, but my siblings are exhausting? And my stepfather, he's... he's good people. But it's really straining having to pretend to be a normal guy instead of a demigod."

"Well, you missed a lot while you were gone", chimed Jason up.

The omega was nuzzled into Nico's chest, looking overall very cozy there. It made Will smile faintly. The two of them had been growing closer and closer since the Giant War and then, about a year after, the two finally reluctantly got together. Now, they had been dating for three years and were one of the golden couples of New Rome, being disgustingly cute and all.

"Yeah? Enlighten me?", asked Will amused.

He went to sit down with the two, sighing relieved as he finally felt like he had gotten home. Jason and Nico exchanged a look that Will wasn't sure how to interpret, but he had a feeling he was going to hear exactly what was going on any minute now.

"Percy came back. He's moving to New Rome", answered Jason.

Will's eyes widened and he knew his cheeks turned slightly red. Oh, he had had a crush on Percy since the Titan War. It was hard not to; Percy was the cutest omega in the world and he was _so strong_ and impressive and cheeky and funny and kind and loving.

"Remember when he left, three years ago?", asked Nico slowly. "The party we threw?"

"The one where you two _got together_", offered Will with a note of teasing and deflection.

"The one where you fucked his brains out", countered Jason very dryly. "What? The walls in this apartment are paper-thin, really. Besides, I think you fucking Percy was what pushed Nico to confess to me, since he knew you've been pining for Percy for so long."

The part where Nico had been pining for Percy too, just for a little shorter than Will, was left unsaid. It was kind of awkward to think on that, on how Nico and Will had become best friends through their shared feelings for Percy and on how it had taken Nico some time to move on from that and then fall for Jason. Generally, they tried not to talk about it all.

"Yes, Percy and me had a one-night-stand. Why are you bringing that up?", sighed Will.

He knew best of all that he had that one magical night with Percy. They had both been tipsy and high on the feeling of the night – just them and their friends, all laughing and being together like no war ever happened, it had been such a wonderful feeling. They had danced and eaten and talked and then... kissed. And then, well, then they had done _more_. They had ended up in Will's bedroom, after everyone (aside from Jason) had left the party and Will, when he had woken up with Percy's head on his chest, all he wanted was to tell Percy not to go. Please stay. Stay _with me_. But he couldn't be that selfish, he couldn't tell Percy how he felt to make him stay in New Rome for his sake. It was Percy's dream to become a teacher, he had been so proud when the university of Alaska had accepted him and he wanted to – just for a while – leave the godly world behind. He wanted to live a normal mortal life, go to college with no monster quests. Most importantly, he wanted to leave his legacy behind. He was Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, the leader of the quest of the seven. All the young demigods stared at him in awe, everyone wanted him to tell his heroic tales. Only that they weren't heroic tales to Percy, they were triggers for his PTSD and haunting nightmares of seeing his friends die when they were all just children. So Will understood, he understood why Percy didn't want to study in New Rome, he understood why Percy needed to get away. He understood that even though they had shared that one night with each other, telling Percy he loved him would only make Percy feel obligated to stay – and he couldn't do that.

"Did you know you had a son?", asked Nico very calmly and directly.

"I'm sorry, what?", laughed Will confused.

But no one else laughed, both Nico and Jason looked rather serious before Nico continued. "A son. Because Percy didn't return to New Rome on his own. He returned with an... about three year old, golden-blonde haired, chubby-cheeked, sky-blue eyed toddler."

"I...", started Will, unsure what to say to that.

"It's really simple math", offered Jason. "Omega has sex with blue-eyed, blonde alpha three years ago, omega returns three years later with a blue-eyed, blonde baby."

"...I... I don't...", whispered Will, eyes wide. "That's not possible."

"Will. The only way that's not possible is if you in fact did not have sex", stated Jason. "Even if you double down on the pill and condoms, they can still fail you, you know."

Will leaned back, eyes widening even more as he took a slow breath. Not today. He had a long, exhausting flight. He couldn't deal with this now. He needed a good night's sleep and tomorrow, the world was going to make... more sense. Hopefully.

/break\

"Oh. So you do show up on your own", grunted Annabeth with thinly veiled hostility.

Annabeth Chase was the second most scary omega, right after Percy. And when she glared at Will like this, Will was sure he was going to die on the spot. If not, she might just go for the knife on her belt and finish the job by hand. Suddenly, Will wished he had stayed with his family longer.

"I... wanted to...", started Will, unsure how to finish it.

"See Percy, yes, that's obvious. Annie, love, please stop threatening Will", requested Reyna gently.

She kissed her omega's cheek. Annabeth softened a bit at her alpha's reassuring touch and she went out of the way enough for Will to walk past her and into the house. Nico had said that Percy was staying with Reyna and Annabeth. The married couple were the _other_ golden couple of New Rome. The two co-ruled New Rome together, strong and good leaders.

"Percy...?", called Will out unsure.

"Living room", called Percy's voice back.

Will stumbled when he entered the room, because Percy was sitting on the floor, tickling a toddler's stomach. The baby indeed chubby-cheeked, blonde-haired, blue-eyed. Percy was laughing softly as he nuzzled the little one. The little one that did look just like him. The age fit too.

"...Percy", whispered Will softly.

Percy blinked and turned away from the baby. That was the moment he seemed to realize exactly _who_ had come visit. Percy's entire face lit up when he saw Will and he got up to hurry and hug Will tightly. Will felt as though he was melting, Percy fit so perfectly into his arms and smelt so good and warm like gentle, sweet... home. Like home. Sighing contently, Will rested his head on Percy's and pulled him closer. It had been _months_ since he last saw Percy. Sometimes, he managed to visit New Rome during his semester break, but only for a day or two.

"I missed you. How's medical school?", asked Percy eagerly.

"I... It... It's good", nodded Will slowly. "How's... the... the... baby?"

"Oh, he's good", assured Percy with a smile. "A handful, but I got used to it. His name's Apollonius, but we call him Lonnie for short, because that is _way cuter_, right?"

Will nodded and stared down at the baby. So, Percy wasn't even going to say it, huh?

/break\

"I have a kid", whispered Will before collapsing on the couch. "I have a... a baby."

"Ye—ep", drawled Jason casually as he came up behind the couch.

He rested his crossed arms on the backrest and looked down at the startled son of Apollo. Nico was already sitting on the couch and reluctantly put his controller down – thanks to Will collapsing against him like that. He patted Will's head awkwardly. He was not the best at comfort.

"There, there", grunted Nico, earning odd looks from the two blondes. "What? What in the world do you say to _that_? Tell me, Jay. Enlighten me to the right words of wisdom. You said 'ye—ep'."

"...Fair enough", muttered Jason amused and leaned in to kiss Nico's temple. "So, what do you plan on doing? I mean, aside from the three years of child-support... You missed _a lot_. You going to talk to Percy about this? Go and properly meet your son?"

"Son", echoed Will, still looking shell-shocked.

"How about for now, we let Will digest it all?", suggested Nico softly.

/break\

Percy loved New Rome. Granted, after graduation, his first stop had been New York, of course. To spend time with his mom, Paul and his half-sister Laura. To visit Grover, Juniper and everyone at Camp Half-Blood. But he knew that for him, as powerful a demigod as he was, it was too dangerous to live life in the mortal world. He had gotten his degree, he had gotten to live a normal life, but he didn't want to stay so far away forever. He knew his life laid in New Rome.

Most of his friends lived in New Rome and maybe, just a _tiny bit_, okay maybe more than a tiny bit, maybe a lot, was also Will. Will Solace. Will, on whom Percy had had a crush since the Battle of Manhattan when he had patched Annabeth together and been so soothing and sweet with Percy while he had worried about his best friend. And then, two years later, during the goodbye party his friends threw him, Percy and found enough courage to kiss Will and then they had... done more than just kissing. It had been _so good_. He didn't know what he had expected when he woke up in Will's arms. For Will to declare his undying love to Percy? To beg him to stay? Or to declare he'd come with Percy? No, both were nonsense. Will still had a year of high school left and then he had plans of attending New Rome's university to become a doctor, he shouldn't abandon his dreams for Percy. And neither was Percy willing to abandon his own dreams for Will, which was why Percy hadn't spoken up either when they had woken up. But now things were different, now they were going to live in the same city and maybe, maybe _now_ was their time?

"Okay, seriously, what's with the third degree you've been giving Will all evening?"

Annabeth looked surprised at that – and she was not the only one. Nico, Jason, Reyna and Annabeth regularly had shared dinners, once a week. Jason and Reyna had been best friends who lived together for years as the praetors, after all. They did double dates now. But since Percy was there, living with Reyna and Annabeth for now until he found a place of his own, he had asked why Nico and Jason didn't also bring Will. Which they did. Only that Annabeth kept threatening him without words. There was something off about Jason and Reyna too, while Nico mainly looked constipated, really. Percy couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Nico and Will were best friends and none of the others should have anything against Will? Percy didn't quite know how to deal with if Annabeth actually had a problem with Will, because Percy had every intention to ask Will out on a date and make the alpha court him once he was properly settled here; he wanted an apartment first, he had other things in mind than pretty alphas after all.

"Are you... Are you serious, Percy?", asked Annabeth stunned. "The reason is _literally_ sitting there, on your lap, being fed by you! Lonnie! It's Lonnie!"

Confused, Percy looked down at his lap like he didn't know exactly what little toddler was sitting there and smiling at him innocently. "I don't get it. What does Lonnie have to do with it...?"

"_He_ got you pregnant and left you alone with the baby!", exclaimed Annabeth irritated.

There was an audible gasp, like that - oh. Like that was the one thing _no one dared to say_. And oh, that explained _so much_. That was the reason for everyone being all tippy-toed around him and hostile toward Will? Percy had assumed it was just about something that had happened before he had moved to New Rome. But everyone thought... Percy groaned softly.

"I didn't _leave_ him!", barked Will out, the low growl of a cornered alpha escaping his throat.

That in return made Reyna growl in warning, because _no one_ growled at her mate in their own house. Will took a deep breath, though his knuckles clinging to the edge of the table turned white.

"To _leave_ him, I would have had to _know_ about the baby", hissed Will, glaring at Annabeth. "I would have _never_ let him go alone if I'd known about the baby! I'd have been _there_ for him! If I'd _known_! But I didn't! So how _could_ I?"

The silence was deafening as everyone awkwardly tried not to stare too hard at Percy. "That's... You all seriously think that? That I'd, what, hide Will's kid from him for _years_? _Deny_ him the decision to be a part of his own child's life? Deny _my kid_ to know his dad? What the actual hell, guys."

"...So Lonnie's not...", drawled Reyna before clearing her throat.

Percy took a deep breath and poked the toddler on his lap. "You. Speak up. This was fun for a while, but I will not have you ruin Will's reputation and _my_ reputation like that. Go on."

Much to the shocked horror of the other five at the table, the toddler started talking. "Okay, fine. But you gotta admit, the faces everyone made and the assumptions they made were fun!"

"What in the world?", screeched Jason startled. "Do kids that age already talk this much?"

"I'm not a _kid_", huffed Lonnie and crossed his chubby little toddler arms. "I'm Apollo. _The_ Lord Apollo. I'm not Will's son; he's _mine_. But everyone immediately thinking that is... interesting."

"I... think I have even more questions now than I had when I though he was my son", muttered Will. "Why... Why are you a toddler, dad, and why are _you_ raising my father, Percy?"

"Because the Fates hate me and can't even leave me in peace when I am literally living in Alaska", drawled Percy unimpressed. "One day, two months ago, I come home to find a pouting toddler in my apartment, telling me that he had been an _idiot_ who messed with the wrong sister of his, so Hebe turned him into a toddler – which, in itself you go, Hebe, don't take shit from your siblings – but now I'm stuck babysitting him because everyone on Olympus keeps teasing him and... he's a _toddler_. He's _adorable_. So, my omega-instincts kind of kicked in so I... figured I'd take care of him a little bit. Until things settled some and Hebe cooled down."

"And why didn't you tell us?", asked Annabeth irritated. "I thought-"

"Oh, Annie, you really think I would keep something like that a secret for three years? From you? My mom? Grover? Especially so the supposed father?", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I barely got a _word_ in when everyone already decided that the baby must be mine. And since he's kinda embarrassed about all of this, I figured I'd roll with it. So... Apollo... nis was 'born'."

"Percy's a great mom though", noted Apollo. "Honestly, super doting and kind and he plays with me and tells me great bedtime stories before my naps. What? I'm a god but it's still a baby's body and it needs a lot of sleep and stuff. And hey, I grew up with stepmom Hera, I'm enjoying this."

Slowly, one by one, everyone at the table started laughing at how ridiculous all of this was. Once the tempers were cooled down, dinner continued rather normally and lighter than before.

/break\

"Son. I think we should have words", grunted Apollo as he waddled toward Will.

Will blinked at how bizarre this felt. "Have you seen the movie _Boss Baby_? Because..."

Apollo pointedly rolled his eyes at that before sitting down next to Will. "Talk to Percy. Court him. He likes you, a lot. He spoke about you a lot while we were still in Alaska and from how much you've been blushing since everyone started thinking I'm your son, I think you like him too. Percy is a good person, one of the best I ever met. Don't mess this up son; there's more than just me up on Olympus who are fiercely protective and fond of Percy, you hear me?"

Will simply nodded and continued staring at his bossy toddler-sized father who still talked like an adult. Absolutely everything about this was bizarre. Apollo nodded pleased, as though he had said his piece, before he climbed off the couch again and waddled off again. Absolutely insane.

Suddenly, he heard laughter as Percy, Annabeth and Jason re-entered the house, having been outside in the garden. Reyna and Nico were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. When Percy saw him, he paused and motioned for the other tow omegas to leave without him. With a smile on his lips did Percy come and sit down next to Will, close enough that their legs were touching.

"So... you would have followed me to Alaska if I had been pregnant, huh?", whispered Percy. "Out of duty alone, because you and me both know what it's like to grow up without a dad?"

"No. Because I've been in love with you for years and I'd never let you go through all of that and shoulder all of that responsibility alone", admitted Will flustered. "But when we... We were both in spots in our lives that set us on different paths and I didn't want either of us to give anything up for a relationship that... would still wait for us for later. If there'd be a baby, I would have... I'd have given everything up to not miss a second, Percy."

"There was no baby. There is no baby. And our paths brought us both together again. So..."

Percy bit his lips as he very slowly leaned in, his eyelids fluttering shut. Will found himself drawn in, until their lips met. Yes, maybe the Fates truly had brought them back together like this.

"You know", whispered Percy. "If we'd become mates, you'd be your dad's stepfather."

Will choked on air and stared at Percy in distress while the omega laughed loudly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: A birthday request from Madrigal-in-training! I AM SO SORRY I'M A DAY LATE but I hope you enjoy the story and that you had a great birthday!_


End file.
